Kaze no Uta The Wind's Melody
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: One day Haruka reflects on her life, her past and her love. Songfic. First fic. Oneshot. Haruka x Michiru


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh, nor any of the characters. I own neither Fushigi Yuugi nor 'Kaze no Uta'. These are properties of their respective owners.  
Note: Thank you to Animelyrics for the translation. I **stress** that it is **their** translation.

_**Kaze no Uta**_

A mellow autumn evening. Bathed in the sun's golden glow, Haruka smiled at herself as a gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

"I wanted to become the wind...hmm...how people do change..."

Closing her eyes, she could hear the different tones present in the breeze.

"Utsukishii, she whispered. Beautiful!

_Stop! Yume wo miteta ne  
Utsukushiku nagai yume._  
**Stop I was dreaming  
A beautiful, eternal dream.**

And so she had. Dreamed the dream of her beloved. Instantly she could see her in front of her eyes. Tall, lithe, with fine, delicate features and flowing azure hair: a goddess of the ocean. Beauty of a lily encasing the fierceness and force of a tidal wave...Michiru.

_Stop! Fukaku shizuka ni  
Kanashimi wo nemurasete._  
**Stop putting sadness  
Into a deep sleep.**

_Yasashisa de yureteta nara  
Shiawase datta hazu demo._  
**If you were touched by gentleness  
You must have been happy, but...**

Visions of Michiru gracefully playing her violin spun around in her head: utter tranquillity entangled with scenes from the battles they had fought. Gentleness mingled with resilience; calm, with storm. Yes, Michiru should have been happy, yet her own gentleness caused her pain. Her visions of the impending tragedy had caused even Haruka herself to shudder, Michiru simply accepted them...

_Toki ga ugoku mune ga sawagu  
Kaze no naka de  
Dareka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru.  
Kono karada ni kono kokoro ni  
Atusku hashiru  
Inochi ga ima mezameteku._  
**Time moves on. My heart pounds.  
I can hear someone's voice calling  
Inside the wind.  
Rushing passionately through this body,  
This heart,  
Life is now awakening. **

Images from when the Holy Grail was revealed to them played back in Haruka's mind: seeing Michiru fall, her soul crystal torn out of her, and the bitter realisation that in order to protect this world she had to give up not only herself, but the one person she cared about most, Michiru, also. She could still feel the bitter taste of defeat, the feeling of helplessness and anger at the ingrate destiny that brought them together only to tear them apart.

_Stop! Hito wa yowai ne  
Arasotte nikumiau_**  
Stop! People are weak aren't they?  
They fight and hate each other...**

People passed her by with blank stares on their faces, and frozen souls beneath their masks of "normality". People that carelessly hurt other people...she was one of them. Self-sufficient and independent; always the one refusing the hands outstretched to her. Yes, she fought. "After all I am a soldier" she thought bitterly...hated? Yes. Her fate, her destiny that tore her from Michiru all those years ago.

_Stop!Demo ai dake wa  
Nanimo kamo koeru no hazu_  
**But love, of all things,  
Can surpass everything**

Love. Such a foreign concept to her in spite of all her experience with it...yes love does overcome everything. Michiru and herself were proof of that.

_Unmei ga hikiwaseru yo  
Tashika ni kimi no moto e to_  
**My fate is certainly  
Pulling me toward you.**

She started walking faster, running, her feet moving her without being told to do so. Running down the familiar streets to the one person who would always be waiting.

_Sono egao wo sono namida wo  
Sono subete wo  
Tada hitotsu no yuuki ni kaete  
Kizutsuku no mo osorenai saa  
Donna toki mo  
Mamoru yo mamotte miseru_  
**That smiling face, those tears  
Everything  
I will turn them all into one source of courage  
I'll never even be afraid of getting hurt  
I will protect you.  
I'll show you that I will**

It was for Michiru that she was who she was. Her smile, her tears were all the reasons Haruka ever needed to face anything. Even death. She could see that now. She finally understood why giving her own life seemed like such a trivial thing before the apparition of the Holy Grail. Michiru's s dying breath and seeing that the talismans they had spent so much time searching had been inside them all along gave her the courage to give her own life for the uncovering of another talisman. Michiru was her source of courage. Without her there was nothing; she would never again let Michiru get hurt. She would protect her.

_Ah! Umareta kita imi wo...  
Ah! Hajimete shita!_  
**Ah! For the first time I understand  
Ah! The meaning of my birth**

She had finally learnt why she had been born. Not to become a Senshi, nor to save the world- those were just details. She was born for Michiru.

_Kono karada ni kono kokoro ni  
Hikaru kimi wo  
Tatta hitotsu no ikiru akashi ni  
Sono egao wo sono namida wo  
Sono subete wo  
Mamoru yo mamotte miseru._  
**You shine on this body and in this heart,  
As my only proof of living  
Your smiling face, those tears,  
Everything about you,  
I'll protect. I'll show you that I will.**

Haruka turned the corner and hurried into the house. By the window, gazing expectantly outside, was Michiru. At the sound of Haruka's footsteps she turned around; her face serene and smiling, her eyes aglow. She ran toward Haruka and put her arms around her feeling herself enveloped in turn.

"I'll always protect you, Michiru" she whispered softly, gently kissing her hair. "Itsumo mamotteru yo"

"Zutto isshoni ne?-We will always be together, won't we?" Michiru asked softly.

"Zutto. Yakusoku suru no- Always, I promise"

The sun's last rays lingered on them as dusk gave into the night.

"Zutto- always"

Note: Again I own none of the characters mentioned, nor Yu-gi-oh/Fushigi Yuugi. Lyrics are from Animelyrics. R+R people. Thankies and be nice. It's only my first one.


End file.
